The Yogscast:The Next Generation
by LittleLizardLover
Summary: (Full Summary inside)The Yogscast are all living in Tekkit with no too big changes.The Tekkit war is over .Everything is normal until one day a giant snowstorm is going on.Everyone is either woken up or interupted by crying from their doorstep.When they go check it out they find babies they take them in and raise them.But what happens when some peoples past comeback to haunt them
1. Prolouge

**AN okay so Im writing this since Ive been having trouble writing my other fic and I think its writers block :'(So i wrote this to work it pairings except for Zoethian and whatever Xephos/Lomadia is and yes Im using their minecraft names unlike in my other fic where I used their first names if I knew takes place in the game and there is no such thing as things outside the game except other far away games so there are no there is an exception for Martyn and Toby since I their usernames are too long and i dont know why but I just dont like writing done their user names I lik ehe usernames I just think theyre too long to write and even though it is minecraftia/tekkitopia i doubt someone would name their kids SoTottallyToby it just doesnt sound like a name anyone would name their child unless it was on a yeah that was heres the full summary :**

**It was a normal winter night in Tekkitopia the wind was howling and it was snowing heavily making it almost impossible to see had decided to stay inside for the night working on machines or just doing whatever. Everything was normal until crying was heard at everyones doorsteps when people went to see what it was it shocked them there on their doorsteps were babies probably newborns for each of them two on Rythian and Zoeyas doorstep two at Sips co two at Honeydew Inc and so they react and what will they do when Honeydews and Xephos past comes back and threatens their and their friends 'children'**

Reaction No.1 – Martyn and Toby

« Toby do you have my bed? »Martyn asked as he checked his bag to find his bed was not among his items .He and Toby were finishing off their base and Martyn was almost done except for the fact he didnt have his bed

« I dont have it »Toby told him even though he did have it and just didnt want his friend to know.

« Toby you better not have stolen my bed like you stole Honeydews »Martyn told Toby as he walked out of his room to Tobys.

« I gave it back! »Toby said

« After what a month? »Martyn asked

« Hey do you hear that? »Toby asked Martyn standing up from searching in a chest

« Hear what? »Martyn asked seconds before he heard sounded like a baby crying and it sounded pretty close.

« Sounds like crying »Toby told him

« It seems pretty close too »Martyn said

« Should we go check it out? » Toby asked

« Yeah someone might need help »Martyn told two boys climbed up to their doors and opened then to be greeted by something very front of them were two little babies newborns probably there was a boy and a girl.

Toby crouched down and picked up the boy one of the babies Martyn did the same with the girl

« Who the heck leaves their kids on some random doorstep? »Toby asked confused

« I dont know maybe we should keep them here for the night and go looking for their parents tomorrow . »Martyn suggested

« Good idea »Toby the two boys had made makshift cribs out of quilts and pieces of placed down the babies in the 'cribs' and decided to go to bed themsleves but took longer than expected as Toby refused to give Martyn his bed until Martyn took out his sword and threatened him.

The next day the two boys went out and searched for the parents of the two kids. They didnt find the parents and after a month of searching they decided the parents were long gone and that they would raise the two kids –Now named Summer and Jake-themselves Martyn taking care of Summer(The gir)and Toby taking care of Jake(The boy).

Reaction No.2 – Lomadia and Nilesy

Lomadia and Nilesy were both slepy peacefully when they were rudely waken up by crying

« Nilesy stop crying!Its annoying! »Lomadia yelled at Nilesy

« Im not crying! »Nilesy yelled back

« Then whos crying? »Lomadia asked in a calmer fashion as Nilesys bed was only about half way across the room from hers on the other side of a fire they had made in a small room they had dug for nights like this. In the room it was quite cozy there were two beds, a fire ,a double chest ,a couch and a bookshelf.

« Sounds like its coming from outside »Nilesy told Lomadia

« Should we go check it out? »Lomadia asked

« Yeah maybe someones lost in the snowstorm »Nilesy two buisness partners made their way down the hallway that led to the opened the door to instead of seeing shapes moving in the snowstorm they found two baby girls, at their feet , cryong they quickly picked up the babies and rushed inside knowing that leaving the two babies outside in this weather was not an option unless they wanted the two babies to die.

« What should we do with them they surely have parents somewhere. »Lomadia said looking down at the baby girl in her arms

« We should go find their parents when the storm dies down »Nilesy told her

« Good idea but we dont actually have someplace to keep them »Lomadia started debating on where they should keep the finally agreed on Nilesy sleeping on the couch while they made little crib like things using the quilts and pillows on Nilesys bed.

The next day the storm died down to just a slight downfall and Lomadia and Nilesy went searching for the two girls gave up looking and decided to raise the girls –Now named Hayley and Lily-themselves after having gone to EVERY house in would raise Hayley while Nilesy would raise Lily.

Reaction No.3 – Rythian and Zoeya

Rythian and Zoeya were watching the TV Zoeya had finally convinced Rythian to let her was cuddled up to Rythian and was taking high intress on the documentry on how a type of mushroom could safe lifes if eaten.

The documentry was just about finished when Zoeya heard crying from sat up and looked behind her towards the hallway that led to the front door curiously.

« Rythian,Do you here that crying? »Zoeya asked

« Yeah I do »Rythian told her

« Dont you think it sounds pretty close? »Zoeya asked

« Yeah it kinda does »Rythian responded

« Should we go check it out I mean just incase »Zoeya said standing up

« Sure it cant be anything too bad I mean anything that would be threatening wouldnt be crying like that »Rythian said standing quickly made their way to the door with iron swords just incase it was somesort of monster that made a crying sound to attract its victims they were extremly confused when they opened the doors infront of them were two baby picked up both of the babies up and held them closely to her body since they were as cold as ice.

« Are those babies? »Rythian asked confused

« Yeah I wonder why someone would leave them here? »Zoeya asked

« I dont know but we should get inside . »Rythian told her

« Good idea »Zoey said walking through the doors Rythian followed her and closed the doors behind them

« We should probably find some where to put them for the night because theres no way we'll be able to find anything in this blizzard »Rythian said looking at the babies in Zoeyas arms

« We could try and build some cribs »Zoeya two spent the next three hours building cribs while the two babies slept in the guest bedroom on the bed they had fixed into two little crib shapes with the blankets.

The next day they went searching for the boys parents they searched for who knows how long to who knows where looking for the kids parents but were unsuccessful and decided to add a room to Blackrock where the boys would sleep as they decided to keep them and named the them Jim(Oh Zoeya)and Coby.

Reaction No.4 – Honeydew and Xephos

Honeydew and Xephos were sleeping peacefully but not was snoring very loudly while Xephos snored normally but the snoring had caused Lalna,Sips,and Sjin to go back home to where they lived normaly so Sips and Sjin went back to Sips co while Lalna went to his were sleeping when crying woke up Xephos

« I cant belive THAT woke me up but HE didnt »Xephos mumbled to himeself he grabbed his sword and went to the door to see what ever was opened the door he saw two crying baby girls he was shocked,confused,and somewhat –for whatever reason - scared .He quickly picked up the crying babies and rushed back inside and put the two babies in Lalnas bed .He woke up his friend and explained how he had woken up because of crying and found the two baby girls

« So you just woke up in the middle of the night because of crying and found these two babies outside? »Honeydew asked confused

« Yes ,what should we do with them? »Xephos asked looking over at the two babies that had quieted down and were slowly falling asleep.

« Well whoever left them here probably wanted us to find them. »Honeydew said

« Good point do you think they have names? »Xephos asked

« Probably do but we'll probably never find out what they are »Honeydew said

« How about we name her »Xephos pointed to the baby on the right « Ruby because she had redish hair and that one »He pointed to the baby on the left « Emerald because she has green eyes »Xephos said

« Ruby and Emerald it is! »Honeydew said

**I decided to end it there since Ive already written like 1630 or 1640 words so thats quite alot Ill add Sips and Sjins reaction next chapter along with what happens 3 years later heres what happens this was the prolouge type thing and every chapter will be a few years in to the future until the kids are between the ages of 12 and you get a shout out next chapter if you can guess who the bad guy in this story is(kinda obvious).You also get a shout out if you review/favourite/follow this story or me :D Ill ****answer your questions if you have any if you send them through PM or just in a review if youre a guest**


	2. Kids Aged Three

**Hello Im back and I would like to thank :**

**Blueseas17 for following and adding my story to their favourite list I love your minecraft story I cant belive you like mine! :D Go check out their stories!**

**Star of Roselight :Thanks for following this story! :D Go check out their stories too!**

**KINETIKAT5 :Thanks for reviewing!And thanks for not letting your fingers spoil it for others!Im not planning to spoil it for a few chapters anyways**

**RivendellGuard :Thanks for favouriting and following this story!People got check out their stories**

**FalenoftheForest (guest) :For reviewing sorry but its not going to be as funny as you thought it would be Im not good at writing humor(Well sometimes I am)**

**Also if your wondering Lalna will not find a kid on his doorstep because I already wrote down alot of people finding kids and schtuff(Thats how people I know spell it!)and I dont feel like writing anymore except for the Sips and Sjin thing because I told you I would write before I finish this AN I might have changed the names of some of the kids between now and then tell me if you have any confusion!**

Reaction No.5 – Sips and Sjin

« If I do this….Yes it finally worked »Sjin mumbled as he fixed up the had broken well almost everything some machines were still working but most weren't.

He looked from his work when he heard strange noises well not strange but it was a noise you would actually hear in a dirt factory.

« Is that crying? »He asked himself « Im probably just tired it'll end eventually »He told himself going back to work.

Ten minutes later it still hadn't stopped._If its my imagination it should have stopped._He thought._Maybe I should go check it out._He thought again.

He stood up from his work and looked around a bit trying to figure out where the crying sound was coming about two minutes of trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from and wandering around the room he was in he figure that it was actually coming from made his way to the door and opened it he the couldnt seeanything he was about to step forward a bit when he noticed there was something infront of his looked down expecting to see a log or stone or just a giant pile of snow and he saw confused him he saw two babies a boy and a girl of course they were the sound of the crying noise as babies would probably cry in weater like this if their parents werent around.

« What the heck? »He said crouching down beside the babies

« Anyone leave their kids here!? »Sjin yelled out to no one in particular..There was no response.

« Well I should get you guys inside »He said to the babies and picked them up.

He went inside and looked around for anything he could set the two babies down on all he found was his bed he had here incase he felt set the babies down on his bed and looked at them confused

« I guess I should give you guys names until I find your parents »He said « Ill call you Autumn » He told the girl on of the babies « And Ill call you Spencer » He said to the boy one of the babies gurgled happily liking their new names.

The next day (Still Reaction No.5)

Sjin was alseep with a wrench in his hand colasped over a machine when Sips came had actually slept in his room while Sjin did all the first thing Sips heard when he entered the room was babies gurgling and giggling

« What the heck? »He said as he saw the two babies lying in Sjins bed

« Sjin wake up! »Sips yelled to woke up and stared at him

« Why did you wake me up?I was having a good dream »Sjin said

« I would like to know why there are two babies sleeping in your bed insted of you? »Sips asked him

« Those are Autumn and Spencer I found them outside yesterday »Sjin told him walking towards the bed where the babies were talking baby talk to each other.

« How do you know their names are Spencer and Autumn? »Sips asked

« I just named them that because I didnt know their names »Sjin said

« Do you know their parents? »Sips ask

« No »Sjin replied

« Shouldnt we go find them unless theyre sick bastards that didnt want their kids » Sips said

« Good idea »Sjin said the two went looking looking for the parents and like the many before them they failed….badly.

Kids Aged Three No.1 – Martyn and Toby

« Summer come on get out of your hiding spot we're going to go meet new people and we've got a long trip ahead of us! »Martyn yelled to his 'daughter'who was currently hiding from couldnt blame him for practically losing her this was Improv 101 it was like that for everyone since apparently everyone had found a kid on their doorstep on that night.

« Never! »Summer yelled from her hiding spot

« Hey Martyn are you and Summer ready yet me and Jake are ready to go »Toby said passing Martyn with Jake following him

« No,because Summer is hiding from me! »Martyn told him

« To get her out of her hiding spot you have to bribe her »Toby told him

« Bribe her with what? »Martyn asked

« cookies »Toby replied

« Okay you sure it'll work? »Martyn asked

« Well it worked with Jake »Toby told him

« Okay if you come out now you'll get cookies! »Martyn yelled to came out from her hiding spot almost instantly

« Where are my cookies? »Summer asked crossing her arms

« Here »Toby said reaching into his pocket and taking out a cookie

« Yay! »Summer yelled she was just about to run off again Martyn caught her hand and pulled her towards him

« No,you are not running of again »Martyn told her

« Awwwww »She said but followed as Martyn and Toby practically dragged her and Jake out the door

They were about half-way to their destination –Because for some reason Honeydew and Xephos wanted everyone who had kids living with them to meet at this one spot –When Jake asked

« Why are we leaving home? »

« Because some people, you will meet soon, want us to go to this place »Toby told him

« Oh okay! »Jake said and went off running ahead with Summer

« How you deal with kids amazes me »Martyn told him

« Its a gift »Toby told him

Later they had finally arrived and they guessed they were early since the only other people there were Rythian,Zoeya,and their two kids Jim and ,Jake,Jim and Cody immediatly started talking and playing couldnt blame Summer and Jake they had not met any kids their age except each other and Jim and Cody had only each other with the exception of the rare visit of Lily coming to visit with Nilesy.

« Hello! »Zoeya greeted

« Hey »Martyn replied

« We thought we would be the only ones to show up »Rythian told them

« Well how long have you been here? »Toby asked

« Three Hours »Rythian Replied

They spent the next four hours waiting for everyone to arrive first to arrive were Nilesy and Lomadia along with Hayley and Lily then Sips and Sjin with Spencer and only people that werent there were Xephos,Honeydew and their 'adopted'Kids'Ruby and Emerald but that was expected since they were usually late.

One hour after everyone had arrived Xephos,Honeydew,Ruby and Emerald finally arrived Lalna was tagging along with them much to everyones confusion as they had been told that only people with children could come.

« So as you all know everyone wth children were called up to meet here »Xephos said to the small crowd there was a mumble of 'yeahs'

« Well we thought that our kids didnt socialize with other kids enough so we thought of building this »Xephos said leading them a small ways away to a village with a playground and the houses were the same size except for two which were slightly bigger.

« We wanted to know if maybe everyone would like to live in this small town we built so the kids could socialize more with other you dont want to thats fine with me »Xephos continued he continues talking about everything and the thing you wouldnt be allowed to do and what you would be allowed to a while everyone agreed to live here and left to go get their things.

Kids Aged Three No.2 – Rythian and Zoeya

« Okay so we've got everything?right? »Zoeya asked

« Yes now lets go we dont want to be late »Rythian told her

« Okay!Jim,Cody you guys ready? »Zoeya asked her two 'sons '

« Yes »The two dark haired boys told her at the same time wanting to leave to go meet new people

« Then lets go »Rythian told them he wanted to leave too but not to meet new people since he knew everyone already he jut wanted to get this over with.

Four hours later they had arrived at the area they were supposed to meet at.

« So we're going to be late?huh »Zoeya mocked

« Well they said everyone should be here by now and anyways does it really matter if we're a little bit early? »Rythian told her

He was wrong they werent a 'little'early they were extremly waited three hours untill other people got and Toby were first then Nilesy and Lomadia the Sips and took about thirty minutes for Xephos and Honeydew –with Lalna tagging along- to arrive it was a bit odd since they had been the ones who had said to come here at the specific time.

Everyone was led to a small village not far off from their meeting the houses were the same size exept for two slightly bigger was also a school and a was then asked if they wanted to move here because Xephos and Honeydew thought that the kids didnt socialize with other kids agreed but Rythian was a bit hesitant at first but then and Zoeya would have one of the bigger house since they were toghter and since four people usually took up more room than two people.

Kids Aged Three No.3 – Lomadia and Nilesy

« Nilesy!What did you do?! »Lomadia yelled at Nilesy looking at the two sopping wet three year old girls infront of her.

« I thought it would be fun to teach them how to swim »Nilesy responded

« In their clothing?!You idiot! »Lomadia yelled at him

« Well they didnt have swim suits so… »Nilesy said

« Okay well you go find them some dry clothes while I dry their hair »Lomadia told immediatly went to go get them some dry quickly dried their hair an took off their wet clothing she waited a few minutes until Nilesy came back with the girls dressed them and scolded Nilesy some more until she remembered he and Nilesy were supposed to go to a special meeting in like the middle of no where.

« Nilesy I just remembered we're supposed to go to that meeting thing! »Lomadia suddenly exclaimed

« When were we supposed to be there ? »Nilesy looked at the clock

« One hour ago! »She yelled

« Oh god lets go »He said grabbing Lily's hand Lomadia did the same with Hayley they rushed out and made their way towards the cite of the meeting.

When they arrived they noticed only Rythian,Zoeya,Martyn and Toby were there.

« Are you late too? »Lomadia asked them

« No we're actually extremly early me and Zoeya have been here for atleast seven hours »Rythian told her

« What?!Seven Hours!? »Lomadia was shocked as it was only what five in the afternoon.

They waited about an hour more until Sips and Sjin arrived then an other thirty minutes until Honeydew and Xephos arrived.

Everyone was shown a village where they were asked if they wanted to live there to which everyone said would be sharing a bigger house with Xephos as they were dating and stuff like that.

Kids Aged Three No.4 – Sips and Sjin

« What do you meen you lost Autumn and Spencer!? »Sips yelled at/asked Sjin

« They were there one second then gone the other, »Sjin told suddenly heard a giggle

« Did you hear that? »Sjin asked he heard another giggle

« Yes,and? »Sips asked

« That must be Spencer and Autumn, »Sjin said

« Well you go find them and Ill stay here, »Sips said sitting down

« Fine, »Sjin said going off to find the two minutes later Sjin came in practically dragging Autumn but there was no sign of Spencer

« Wheres Spencer? »Sips asked

« I didnt find him »Sjin told him

« Then go find him »Sips told then let go of Autumn and went to find didnt come back fro another hour but this time he had Spencer.

« Found him »Sjin told Sips

« Where was he? »Sips asked

« Honeydew Inc.I never thought of looking there »Sjin toold him

« Well then we have to go to this convention thing fro the kids »Sips told Sjin..They left not noticing they were two hours 'late'.When they arrived evryone was there except Xephos and Honeydew who had set up the whole waited about thirty minutes until they came with started this speach about how everyone should move to this little village they had agreed even though some were hesitant*cough cough*Rythian*cough cough*.

Kids Aged Three No.5 – Xephos and Honeydew

« Really Honeydew?A game of hide and seek?Now?With Spencer too?God you can be so stupid sometimes »Xephos said as he looked around for Ruby,Emerald,and Spencer.

« Lets just concentrate on finding them, »Honeydew told him, »Plus Lalna is here to help »

« Hey,guys I found Ruby! »Lalna yelled from a few floors up

« Wait,who gave them flying rings ? »Xephos asked

« I didnt »Honeydew said

« I didnt either »Lalna said coming down holding a squirming Ruby

« If neither of you two gave them flying rings and I didnt give them flying rings.. »Xephos checked his pocket »Hey!Someone stole my flying ring! »He exclaimed

« Sorry Uncle Xephos »Ruby said

« Does Emerald have one too? »He asked

« Yes »She replied un-equiping the flying ring and handing it to Xephos.

« Well then we should go find her »He paused for a moment »And Spencer »He added shortly after.

After about ten minutes of searching Sjin unexpectedly came in

« Hey have you guys seen Spencer he asked »

« No »Everyone replied at the same time.

They spent another twenty minutes searching until they found Emerald and Spencer hiding together in the giant head Sjin had built a while soon as they found Spencer Sjin immediatly left with him.

« So do we leave to go show the others the village we built? »Honeydew asked

« No,we need to clean up Emerald first she's covered in cobwebs »Xephos a few minutes they were ready to shortly arrived at the area they had told the others to come they arrived they heard a lot of complaints from some of the people including complaints about people staying at that one spot for about seven or eight quickly gave the speech about how they wanted everyone with kids to move here and how maybe it would be better for the agreed and they showed everyone where they would be living as they had customized some houses to peoples Rythian and Zoeyas was a perfect mix of science and magic while Martyns was nature themed.

**AN so how'd you like it?Sorry that the Sips and Sjin thing for when the kids are three is so short.I didnt really have an idea for what would happen to them(Like Rythian and Zoeya arriving super early,Nilesy teaching Lily and Hayley how to swim).Yeah if you read my other fanfic **_**Kidnapped and thrown into minecraft **_**Im just gonna tell you I have writers block on that story and Im writing this to work it I might not update that for a while and update this alot then not update this and update that one alot.**

**Anyways feedback(Including flames)is appreaciated.**


End file.
